


“Even if your happiness doesn’t include me, I just want you to be happy.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Arguing, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 36





	“Even if your happiness doesn’t include me, I just want you to be happy.”

Ace had a weird talent to draw people to him like moths to a candle. Especially women. Oh, they were swarming around him whenever he was out and about, either alone or with you. Well, most of them at least had the modesty to not approach him when you were around - but as soon as you left him even for a second, they were with him, much like harpies around a cadaver. Sometimes it was making you laugh, sometimes it was making you insecure, sometimes it was only irritating. Most notably when your boyfriend was being a dumbass, not realizing what he meant as an innocent and kind chat was in fact feeding the shameless flirt.

The latter had just happened. You had been in a tavern, Ace stuffing his face with spicy curry, you sipping on your favorite beverage. A group of women had been eyeing him since you had entered, so you hadn’t been surprised to find your boyfriend surrounded once you had taken a bathroom break. You hadn’t been that surprised at him flirting back to them, but had it hurt any less? Of course it hadn’t. How oblivious one could be to not see what a hand placed on a knee would want? Or those longing stares? Or boobs pressed almost against his face?

No wonder you were sulking and pouting. You knew he didn’t mind anything bad. You knew you were the only one. But you just couldn’t forget.

“Babeeeee.” Ace was whining all the way from the tavern. “What’s wrong? Why won’t you tell me?”

You didn’t grace him even with a glance. Marching almost like a soldier, you were doing your best to make it hard for him to follow. Of course, with his stamina and Devil Fruit he could easily overpower your speed, but he was so worried about your bad mood it somehow didn’t cross his mind to face the challenge. He was staying behind, a mere step or two, but always behind your back. 

“What happened?”

You suddenly stopped and he almost walked into you. Instead, you felt just a bump on your shoulder. Last second, he somehow stopped as well and soon his saddened, puppy-like face was in front of yours.

“Nothing happened, right?” You didn’t want to hiss at him, but it slipped, your voice much colder than you expected from yourself. 

“Why are you asking me?” Ace’s brows furrowed, a whim of irritation and confusion put a shadow on his face. “I have no idea! That’s why I asked first. Babe, please-”

“Don’t babe me now.”

“Wait-” Now he lightened and grinned. “ _You are jealous!_ ”

Maybe indeed you were, but you didn’t like the way he presented it, as a way to tease you. He was the one at blame here, with his reckless flirting and oblivion.

“Nonsense.” You almost pushed him away. “How could I be even jealous of you? Not like you gave me a reason for it or something.”

“(Name)”. Ace twisted from playful back to serious within a second. “I was only talking with them. You know I would never glance at another woman.”

“You didn’t have to glance at them to have a great time, did you?” Once again, the timbre of your words was harsher and colder than intended. You didn’t want to start a drama, it somehow just slipped. “Well, at least you were happy. And I just want you to be happy.”

“(Name), please, don’t be so childish about it-”

“Even if your happiness doesn’t include me”, you added, forcefully cutting his argument. “I just want you to be happy.”

Ace scratched the back of his head, clearly lost in your way of thinking and the sudden twist of a situation. He made a move as if he wanted to embrace you, but stopped mid it, both hands reaching towards you but frozen in anticipation. He was leaving you a place for your decision. And after a moment, you decided to accept his invitation.

“I’m sorry,” you muttered against his chest. “Dunno what has gotten into me. I… Really were jealous of you.”

“No, I’m sorry.” He kissed your hair and forehead. “I should have been more careful.”

“Do you love me?” 

Ace gently grasped your chin and made you look into his eyes.

“More than my own happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
